New girl
by PsychoCrazyEstrellasKittie
Summary: Harry, Malfoy, and Ron meet up in Diagon Alley, discuss new girl.PLEASE R & R!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

(This is a real fanfic now, guys, i was testing uploading, and forgot to remove Wow! But i feel special at all the feedback i got on such random stuff. Mucca means cow in italian. I have this strange obssesion w/ cows.)  
  
  
Harry Potter walked through Diagon Alley, in search of his friends from Hogwarts, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He jumped as someone tapped his shoulder.   
  
"Ughhh," he thought, turning around. "It's Malfoy!"  
  
"Look!" exclaimed Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin who happened to be Harry's worst enemy. "It's Potty! But where are the two other musketeers? Don't tell me even that mudblood Granger was smart enough to ditch you!" he yelled, laughing.  
  
"I see Crabbe and Goyle aren't with you either," said Harry cooly.   
  
"Yeah, well, they're probably still sleeping," said Malfoy, glaring at Harry. " We went to the Chudley Cannons quidditch game last night. Father says I'm as good as their seeker, and their seeker has won every game!" Malfoy had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Did 'Father' also mention that the Cannons don't allow people to be seekers who cheat buy their way onto teams?" Harry asked. " Or did he figure it would be to painful without Crabbe and Goyle around to tell you how great you are?"  
  
"Why I aughta..." Malfoy trailed off putting up his fists, preparing for a fight.  
  
All of a sudden, Malfoy fell flat on his face. Where malfoy had been standing, stood Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Ron, smiling. " I've been waiting a long time to do that. How was Inferno with the Dursleys this summer?"  
  
"Same old," said Harry. " Terrible."  
  
"Aaww, that sux. Come on, lets leave before he comes to."  
  
"So, did you hear about that new girl?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, what's going on?" Harry qeuried.  
  
"This new girl, from the United States, is coming to Hogwarts. Her name's Gaia. Dad told me all about her. It's quite interesting, actually, " said Ron.  
  
"So, whats the sitch?"asked Harry.  
  
"Okay, so her parents were killed by You-Know-Who when she was 9. So for the past 5 years, she's lived in a Muggle Orphanage. She told them about Hogwarts, and she got the letter when she was 11, but they thought it was a prank. Bumbledore went out there this summer to get her." Ron said this all very fast.  
  
" So, why's she going to Hogwarts if she leaves in the states?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because, her parents did, and they moved to the USA to get away from You-Know-Who, 'cept he can Apparate FAR," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, " said Harry. "It might be kinda nice having her around, you know? Someone who can relate to my problems."  
  
"I don't know, Harry," said Ron. "Dad says when he met her, she was a Class A brat."  
  
" I would be too," said Harry, " If my parents died when I was _nine_. I mean, I'd actually remember it and stuff...God." He shivered.  
  
"I don't know," said Ron. "We'll see her tommorow at King's Cross, right?"  
  
_To Be Continued..._


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Harry Potter took a breath, and ran with all his wizarding belongings through the barrier of Platform nine and three-quaters. He saw the train that said in curled, golden letters:  
HOGWARTS EXPRESS. He peered around in search of his friends, Ron and Hermione.  
He felt someone ram into his back, and books fly down all around him. He whirled around.  
  
"What the heck are you doing? Thank you so much, my first day and I already make a fool of myself," she said. She was really really skinny, had black hair the color of Harry's, and ice blue eyes, that just looked creepy with her black hair.  
  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry," said Harry. " I'll help clean up. You must be Gaia then."  
  
"How the heck would you know my name? And I don't want any help from you," Gaia said, picking all her books and tossing them in her duffle bag.  
  
" I know your name because my friend Ron's dad had to talk to you. His name's Arthur Weasley."  
  
"Oh, that weird guy who looked like a model for Walmart? Yeah, I remember him."  
  
"Hey!" Harry yelled. "Ron's my friend!"  
  
"Really, I'm very happy that you have a friend, but I really have to go. Well actually, I don't, but ya know? I can already tell you're so not the life of the party around here!" Gaia exclaimed, and then put her duffle bag on her shoulder and sauntered off.  
  
"Actually, you'd be surprised," Harry muttered. Then he saw Ron and Hermione run towards him.  
  
"Hey, Harry," said Ron. "I see you've met Miss happy-go-lucky?"  
  
"In living color," Harry replied. "What is her deal?"  
  
"I don't know," Ron said. " Something must have been going on in that muggle orphanage."  
  
"I haven't met her yet," said Hermione. "But shouldn't we just give her a chance?"  
  
******  
  
"Attention!" Proffesser McGonagall yelled. " We have a new student! Please seat accordingly with your houses while she sorts!" Students ran around, trying to find other members of their house. Then when seated the sorting hat yelled out: "Love, Gaia!"  
  
Ron snickered. " Bet she's in Slytherin," he whispered to Harry.  
  
Gaia sat on the stool, and jammed the hat on her head. She sat there for about ten seconds before the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry and Ron groaned as Gaia came to sit down. Hermione gave Gaia a bright smile. Gaia kicked Hermione as she sat down.   
  
"Ow!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"So sorry," said Gaia, with a smirk on her face.  
  
Hermione leaned over, and whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"She's hopeless."  
  
_To Be continued..._


	3. Default Chapter Title

Harry met up with Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. They had their jackets on, and were preparing to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"It'll be nice this year," Harry commented, "without sneaking off to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione. " I was getting tired of saying 'Harry, are you still here?' when you had the Invisibility Cloak on."  
  
"We are going to proceed to the front of the school!" shouted Proffesser McGonagall.   
  
"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Harry. "I forgot my money! I'll be right back, I'll meet you in front of the school."  
  
Harry ran up to his common room and opened his bureau. He took out 5 galleons and closed it. He ran back down to the common room, where he saw Gaia, sitting alone.  
  
"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Gaia. "I'm sneakin' outta here somehow, and if you don't tell me how to get out of here, I'm beatin' the crap outta you!"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you anything," said Harry angrily, "but why can't you go?"  
  
"If you have to know, a forged signature didn't work," said Gaia with an exasperated sigh. "So tell me where to go to get outta here!"  
  
"No!" exclaimed Harry. "I'm not going to! What makes you act this way, like such a idiotic brat?!"  
  
"You have no idea what the hell I've been through," yelled Gaia. "And you never will."  
  
"If your talking about Voldemort killing your parents, I understand," said Harry, narrowing his eyes. "Mine were killed by him too."  
  
"Really?" Gaia sneered. "Did you have a twin sister who was killed? Or did he stalk all your friends, and their families, and their friends too, and kill them all? Because he hated you so much?"  
  
"He would of!" cried Harry. "And that's another thing, if he was banished, how'd he manage to kill all these people?"  
  
"Because," said Gaia, her voice in a hoarse whisper by now, " He took over my sister's body. He didn't kill me, but he killed everyone around me, and I don't know why. I went in the house and I couldn't find my parents. But I found...pictures."  
  
"Pictures?" asked Harry.  
  
"Pictures...of him killing them in detail, so many copies...all pasted around my parents bedroom..."  
  
"Wow," said Harry. "I-"  
  
"Now tell me how to get to Hogsmeade!" screeched Gaia. He had obviously seen the nicest of her he was going to see.  
  
"I can't," said Harry. "Bye."  
  
He left the common room in a hurry, and Gaia was left alone, and one could swear they saw a malevolent red glow flash in her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Voldemort was laughing. He could hear everything Gaia was saying, and he laughed aloud.  
  
"Little Gaia didn't even cry at her parents funeral," he chuckled. "Oh, I've got many plans for her. Many...VERY many, but Harry seems he could become an interference. See to it that he stays away."  
  
"Yes," said a man standing in the shadows, turned into a rat (with a toe missing), and scurried off.  
  
Voldemort was still laughing.


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Gaia and Harry were back at Hogwarts. it was 3:00 P.M., and they were supposed to be in Potions at the moment.  
  
"We're screwed," muttered Gaia.  
  
"Something tells me they're not gonna buy our 'Voldemort' story," Harry said.  
  
"They'll be too panicked," said Gaia. "They wont be able to grip ahold of the fact that he's BACK."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, looking downward.  
  
"Why don't we just go back to the common room?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Back at the common room, Gaia brought up the topic of Voldemort.  
  
"Let me explain to you the full story. Research can't cover everything. There's some stuff that isn't displayed to the public about me. Whatever is, even what you read, is completely illegal. It could put me in grave danger."  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "Go on."  
  
"Back before the 1400's my family last name was Gryffindor. Yes, i am a descendant of Godric Gryffindor. That's probably what you read about, right?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Now, okay, there was the Anti-burning spell, but my family r e a l l y didn't like to use it. It's a dark-artsy spell. So my family's name was changed to Love. I was alive at the time. I had...extroardinary powers, I could actually make up my own spells! I could do anything, without my wand. I was burned, when someone caught me doing this. I didn't want to do an Anti-burning spell. Now, 600 years later, I have the same sort of powers, and Voldemort wants me for it."  
  
"Wow," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Gaia. "I'm gonna go take a nap."  
  
*****  
  
Gaia's "nap" took all day and all night. When she woke up, no one was in the common room, except Harry.  
  
"W-Wha...?" Gaia trailed off.  
  
"First day of the holidays," Harry replied.  
  
"What about your friends? Hermione(She made it sound like Herm-oyn) and Ron?"  
  
"Hermione went home for the holidays. Ron's still sleeping."  
  
"You're not gonna tell them are you? 'Cause if ya do, I can pretty much guarantee I'll beat the crap outta ya."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," Harry said, laughing. "I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
Ron walked down the steps from the Boys' Rooms. He grinned.  
  
"Harry, are you flirting?"  
  
Gaia went over and smacked Ron.  
  
"As if, you asshole!" Gaia exclaimed.  
  
"I'm TALKING!" yelled Harry. "I talk to Hermione every day."  
  
"Yeah...but...that's just wrong."  
  
Even Gaia laughed.  
  
"You didn't by any chance, hear the rest of our conversation did you?" asked Gaia, worriedly. She didn't want her secret to be out already!  
  
Ron just laughed some more, and ran out of the common room.  
  
"Oh, God," said Gaia. "Dammit! He heard."  
  
"No, he didn't," said Harry, blushing. I think he thought...never mind."  
  
Gaia and Harry started laughing.   
  
"God," thought Harry. "Hermione and Ron are really starting to feel...boring compared to Gaia."  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Malfoy ran into the Boys bathroom, crying, with a black eye, with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him.  
  
"We're really sorry, Malfoy," said Goyle. "We didn't know Gaia was going to beat you up."  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Malfoy. "You don't want anybody to hear...do you? That I got beat up by short little Gaia? I mean, she's like 14 and like only 5 ft tall!!!"  
  
"You should tell Dumbledore, Malfoy," said Crabbe. "Gaia'll get in lotsa trouble."  
  
"No, you moron!" exclaimed Malfoy, and gave him a furious glare. "Everyone will find out!"  
  
Ron snuck out of the bathroom when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't looking. He burst out laughing.  
  
"Wait 'till I tell everybody!" yelled Ron with glee, gasping for air.  
  
Ron ran into his Charms class. He saw Gaia, and went up to her.  
  
"Oh, that was soooo classic!" he said, laughing. "Beating up Malfoy...hah!"  
  
Harry was sitting next to her.   
  
"Harry, you heard about it, right? But you gotta see Malfoy! He had a purplish eye, and was _crying_!"  
  
Ron sat on the other side of Harry.  
  
"Hey, where's Hermione gonna sit?" Ron asked.  
  
"Wherever she wants," replied Harry.  
  
"Well, Gaia's sitting in her normal seat."  
  
"Well, she can sit next to you."  
  
"God, Harry. Hermione's supposed to be your other best friend, remember?"  
  
"Gaia's just sitting here today. What's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron mumbled.  
  
*****  
  
At the common room, Gaia was sprawled out on the couch, sleeping.  
  
"I hate her," whispered Hermione. "She comes here, is a brat to everyone, and manages to steal away my friends."  
  
I hear ya," said Ron, coming up behing her.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione. She jumped about 5 inches.  
  
"I mean yeah," said Ron, "she did beat up Malfoy, and that was cool, but why is Harry friends with her?"  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione,"but there's something mysterious going on around Gaia."  
  
"Let's do a spell," said Ron. "The one we learned in potions, remember? 3 bad days, 3 bad nights! Please?"  
  
"Okay," agreed Hermione. "Let's. Let's see how much worse Gaia's life can get."  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, " you're really loosening up."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
And they set off to do the spell.  
  
*****  
Gaia sat in her room, her arms lined with goosebumps.  
  
"Something's going on," she said.  
  
Of course, that something was Ron and Hermione's spell, but she didn't know that. she went out into the common room. Harry came over.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"Can you, yes. _May _you...I guess."  
  
"Can you just try to give Ron and Hermione a chance? They're really cool."  
  
"I don't want to,"said Gaia, glaring.  
  
"Pleeease?????" whined Harry.  
  
"What are the chances of you shutting your friggin' trap if I say no?" Gaia asked, sighing.  
  
"Slim to none," said Harry, grinning.  
  
"Fine," said Gaia. "But don't expect me to be nice. I'm not even that nice to YOU, and you're my only friend."  
  
"You think I'm your friend?" asked Harry.   
  
"Well, hello?" said Gaia. "We wouldn't be having this conversation right now."  
  
"Right," said Harry. "So, crappy weather, huh?"  
  
*****  
"ARRGGGHHH!!!!" screamed Voldemort. "That Gaia...if it weren't for apparation, she would've destroyed me! And that's without her special powers. We must take drastic measures."  
  
His followers nodded.  
  
"Bill!" Voldemort screeched. "Come forth."  
  
Bill came forward and bowed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Gather all the members of my inner circle. EVERYONE! You, Malfoy, Pettigrew, Diggle, Grudgeon, and of course...Love. After all, we wouldn't our little Gaia to miss seeing her father would we? She'll be so astonished he's alive. Thought I'd killed him. Then, kidnap Potter, so we can lure her here. Maybe having a friend will come in hand after all."  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Gaia Love ran out into the common room. She had just woken up. As she went out into the common room, she tripped over a chair leg and fell flat on her face.  
  
"Aww, shit!" exclaimed Gaia.  
  
From the corner of the common room, Hermione and Ron fought to contain their laughter.  
  
"The spell's working!" whispered Ron enthusiastically.  
  
Gaia pushed herself up to her feet, and turned on the wizarding radio.  
  
"And Gringotts vault number 356 has been robbed," said a very cheesy sounding voice.  
  
"No!," yelled Gaia. "No, no, no! That's my vault! All my money's in there! Aghhh!"  
  
Harry came up behind her.  
  
"Gaia, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"My Gringotts vault, it was robbed! Now what am I gonna do?" she wailed.  
  
"Who would-why would anyone want to do this to you?"  
  
"Hmmm, lemme think," said Seamus, walking towards them. "Maybe because she's the most malevolent person ever to be in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Seamus, you moron," said Harry, frowning, "A Hogwarts student couldn't break into a Gringotts vault."  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Seamus, and stalked off.  
  
"Uggghh," said Gaia. "I doubt my day could get much worse."  
  
*****  
  
Bill Weasley snuck into the Gryffindor common room. No one in there, except for Potter. Good. He muttered a binding spell, which worked on Harry. He apparated away with him, laughing.  
  
Ron stepped out of the shadows, where he had just been spying on Gaia a few moments earlier.   
  
"What is my brother doing?" he said aloud. "Why would he want Harry?"  
  
*****  
  
On Gaia's second bad day, she got news that her orphanage had burned down, and she would be forced to live on the streets. All the while, Harry hadn't shown up in Potions, and she was worried. Neither had Ron.  
  
Gaia approached Hermione in the common room.  
  
"Ummm, Hermione?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Yes?' Hermione answered curtly.  
  
"Do you know where Harry is?" she asked.  
  
"No," said Hermione, narrowing her eyes. "You should know, you're his new best friend. I don't know where Ron is either."  
  
"No, Hermione," said Gaia. " He asked me just two days ago if I would be nice to you and Ron. He's trying to give a bitch a chance."  
  
Gaia spun around on her 3 inch platforms and sauntered off.  
  
*****  
  
On Gaia's third bad day, she got news that Ron had been killed by Voldemort.   
  
"Why wasn't I nicer to him," she tortured herself. "Why?"  
  
Gaia found Hermione whispering to herself in the common room:  
  
"Ron and I killed him."  
  
"What?" asked Gaia.  
  
Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"W-we were putting a spell on you, 3 bad days, 3 bad nights, and Ron was killed because of it!"  
  
Gaia looked furious.  
  
"You stupid girl!" she shreiked. "You're supposed to be so smart, don't you realize that  
something bad will always occur when you do that kind of stuff?! That's a dark arts spell!"  
  
"I-I didn't know," whispered Hermione, looking horrified. "Pl-please don't tell Dumbledore, or anyone."  
  
"I won't," said Gaia softly. "I kind of understand where your coming from. You didn't know. Me, I've had experience before. I guess it's sorta my fault too. I wasn't very nice."  
  
Gaia walked away, but then turned around.  
  
"Hermione? I'm sorry."  
  
Gaia was going to Voldemort's lair. She knew where Harry was.  
  
*****  
  
Gaia had tooken the same route has before, go straight the forest, and Voldemort's lair was at the end.  
  
When she walked in, she was shocked to see a bunch of men standing around.  
  
"Voldemort's inner circle," she whispered.  
  
They stepped away. A man was left standing there...he looked like...but he couldn't be...  
  
"Dad?"


	7. Default Chapter Title

  
Eric Love looked down at his daughter.  
  
"That would be me," he said.  
  
"B-but you're dead!" Gaia sputtered.  
  
"No, no," he said. "Those photos of me were fake. I've been working for Voldemort here for awhile."  
  
"'Voldemort here'," Gaia mimicked. "What about mom?"  
  
"I wasn't there when it happened," Eric said shortly.  
  
"You stupid bastard!" Gaia yelled. She punched him across his nose, and kicked him as hard as she could. "I wanna see Voldemort right now!"  
  
"You rang?" said Voldemort, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Where's Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Relax," said Voldemort, grinning evily. "He's right behind me."  
  
She saw Harry in the full-body bind. Gaia quickly muttered the countercurse.  
  
"Gaia!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Silence, boy!" exclaimed Voldemort.  
  
"Look here, Old Wart," said Gaia. "What the hell do ya want from me?"  
  
"You, on the dark side," he said. "Or Harry here dies."  
  
Gaia kept looking from Harry to Voldemort. Making a desicion, she said:  
  
"Then I guess you leave me no choice-" Gaia spun into a flying kick, knocking down Voldemort's wand, "-but to kick your ass!"  
  
Gaia reached down and grabbed Voldemort's wand, and snapped it in half.  
  
"There goes your source of power," she said. "What to do, what to do?"  
  
Gaia pulled out her wand, the same time Harry got up and pulled out his.  
  
"Is that fear I see in your eyes?" Harry said triumphantly.  
  
Voldemort swallowed hard, but didn't say anything.  
  
"_Domentum Parlem!_" Gaia screeched.  
  
A huge dagger flew at Voldemort, knocking him square in the heart. He was dead.  
  
"Whoa," said Harry. "Was that Dark Arts?"  
  
"No," said Gaia. "Harry, I- Ron's dead."  
  
"What?" screamed Harry, his face going pale.   
  
"Voldemort killed him. I-I'll give you the details later, we have to fight off these inner circle guys."  
  
"They left," said Harry. "Afraid of you, I guess. Now, about Ron."  
  
"Hermione and him put a spell on me," Gaia started. "3 bad days,-  
  
"3 bad nights," Harry finished. "Yeah, we learned about it."  
  
"Anyway, they put it on me. Th-they didn't know."  
  
"Dark Arts," replied Harry, who had started to cry. "Came back at them, full force."  
  
"Yeah," said Gaia, shifting uncomfortably. "The school's holding funeral services tommorow. Fred and George are in shock. Ginny's just constantly sobbing."  
  
All of a sudden, something fell out of Harry's pocket. It was a photo, from almost two years ago, when Ron's family had been featured in the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Hey," said Gaia, pointing to Bill," He's parta Voldemort's circle thing!"  
  
"Who, Bill?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Gaia. "His own brother!!!! Not much worse than my dad, though."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," said Harry, wiping away tears on his sleeve.  
  
"He works as a curse breaker for Gringotts!" Gaia yelled. "He must have been the one who broke into my safe! We've gotta tell Dumbledore."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, and then broke down sobbing.  
  
"Er, don't cry," said Gaia. "Uh, well, cry, but ummm...I'm sorry. Uh, Ron seemed nice."  
  
"Yeah," sniffed Harry. "H-he immediatly befriended me, no questions asked, on the Hogwarts train, first year."   
  
Gaia helped Harry to his feet.  
  
"We have already gotten justice by killing Voldemort," Gaia began. "And once we get news to Dumbledore, Ron can rest in peace. Now lets go."  
  
"Guys?" said a voice.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Er, yeah, umm...I'm not dead."  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

  
  
"Ron?!?!" Gaia exclaimed.  
  
"It's me," he said weakly.  
  
"Was this some week attempt at getting attention?" Gaia asked furiously.  
  
"No," Ron said. "Voldemort started the rumor that he had killed me. But, Harry never saw me because I was tied up in the woods somewhere. This guy let me out."  
  
"Oh my god," said Harry. "I just went from deeply dejected to incredibly happy, in a matter of moments."  
  
"Hermione will be happy," said Gaia, turning to leave. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Yeah, we better get back to the castle," said Harry.  
  
"No," said Gaia. "I'm leaving Hogwarts. I'm not coming anymore."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Harry. "Why?"  
  
"I know what I need to know. With my father as Voldemort's heir, I shouldn't be hanging around you guys anymore."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
Harry was cut off as Gaia did the full body-bind curse on him and Ron.  
  
"It'll wear off in a couple hours," Gaia whispered. "Goodbye."  
  
She turned around and ran off. That was the last time Harry ever saw her.  
  
******  
  
Proffessor McGonagall stared at her students in Gryffindor. She swallowed hard.  
  
"I would like you all to know, that...that, a fellow student of yours, Gaia Love, has been found murdered."  
  
There were a large number of gasps from around the room, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked like they were in shock.  
  
"Now, I know this is hard," said Proffessor McGonagall. "But, you are all invited to attend the funeral June 23rd."  
  
"Are you sure she's dead?" asked Harry. "It could be another-"  
  
"We've found her body," said Proffessor McGonagall shortly.  
  
"I must pass back your exams," she said, her voice echoing around the common room.  
  
She gave back all the exams, and placed Gaia's on a far back table. She walked out of the common room then.  
  
Harry went back to look at Gaia's. He smirked. She had gotten all Fs. It figured. She wouldn't have made it into the 5th year. He went back with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, this year was strange," said Ron. "It'll be back to normal after this."   
  
"You never realize how much something means to you until you've lost it," Harry whispered.  
  
"What?" questioned Ron.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Let's go outside, and get some fresh air." Hermione stated.  
  
"I'll be out in a second," Harry said. When Ron and Hermione looked hesitant, he said:  
Go on! Seriously, I'll be out in a few minutes, okay?"  
  
Ron and Hermione walked off.  
  
Harry walked up the stairs to the 4th year Girls Room. He found what was obvious to be Gaia's trunk(it said Gaia on it) and opened it up. She had tons of pictures, pictures of her and her family, pictures of her and friends. He found a folded piece of paper in the bottom of his trunk. He unfolded it and it stated: "My Will."  
  
"Did she know she was going to die?" Harry wondered aloud. "She only made it 5 days ago."  
  
Harry read the things aloud.  
  
"My stupid, ugly wardrobe can go to Parvati Patil(she deserves it, and should be forced to wear it). All the big books I got of spells from mom can go to hermione Granger, for a bit of 'light reading'. My broomstick can go to either Fred or George. Come on, they WAY need it. And my pictures, and the rest of my belongings(which includes my ugly, rusty old Festiva car thing) can go to Harry Potter. And ummm...love can go to no one. Everyone sucks. Except maybe Harry. Sorry I died. Have a crappy life if I hate you, and I nice one if I didn't(which is only a few people) Bye."  
  
Harry gathered up Gaia's pictured, smiled, wondering where her car was. Probably parked at King's Cross all this time! Then he started to cry. Next year would be different, he decided.   
  
He sighed, and went outside to enjoy the nice sunny day, that wasn't the least bit of a reflection of his mood. He started to look at some of the pictures. One was of her as a baby. He mwas suprised at her birthday, which was the same as his. He scrwaled about bit of writing on the back of the photo to continue the message.  
  
"Gaia Jessica Love, born July 31st, 1980, died, June 12, 1995."  
  
  
  



End file.
